The invention pertains to a hydraulic control system for servos (e.g. clutches) of automatic transmissions. In a known system of this kind, each servo is associated with a corresponding switching valve that opposes fluid pressure with spring pressure. When the spring pressure in the switching valve is overcome by a control pressure, the fluid pressure is transmitted to further valves and actuates the servos. A disadvantage of this system is the high expense of such valves, whereby the arrangement is not only expensive but also more prone to breakdown. Additionally, in known control systems a centrifugal governor, located on an output gear and connected to a regulating pump, a connecting rod to the gas pedal or a low pressure connection with a diaphragm pressure regulator along with mechanical links connected to the transmission by adjustable levers are necessary. The expenditure for these items is also great.